This invention relates to a toy moving device, and in particular, to a convertible walking and riding device and a method of using the device.
There are many types of conventional toy walking or riding devices. Conventional toy walking devices are usually designed for a single mode of use, such as to provide support for a child that is walking. Such walking devices typically do not include a seat or support area on which a child may sit.
Conventional toy riding devices are also usually designed for a single mode of use. Such riding devices usually include a handle and a seat-like structure located behind the handle. The seat-like structure is usually located behind the handle such that a child cannot simultaneously hold on to the handle and walk.
Some toy riding devices include moveable parts that enable the device to be used in different configurations. For example, a child may use a riding device in a standing position (such as on a scooter) or in a seated position (such as on a tricycle). However, many of these toy riding devices are usually difficult to convert between different configurations. Moreover, the moveable parts of these devices do not move sufficiently to provide a walking area to enable a small child to use the riding device in a stable walking mode.
A need exists for a toy walking and riding device that is easily convertible from a stable walking configuration to a riding configuration.
A convertible toy walking and riding device includes a front portion and a seat portion coupled to the front portion. The seat portion is moveable relative to the front portion between several positions. In one position, the seat portion and the front portion form a walking configuration. In another position, the seat portion and the front portion form a riding configuration. In one embodiment, the seat portion is pivotally coupled to the front portion. In another embodiment, the seat portion is slidably coupled to the front portion.
In one embodiment, the seat portion is a single member. In an alternative embodiment, the seat portion includes two seat members that are moveable relative to each other and relative to the front portion.
The front portion is supported on one or more wheels for movement on a support surface. Similarly, the seat portion is supported on one or more wheels. In one embodiment, the walking and riding device has an entertainment portion that includes an output generating system and several play components, such as balls mounted on a track. The output generating system can be user activated and/or motion activated.